Thoughts of Lindblum
by Digidynasty
Summary: Garnet goes on her own to think about what her mother has done to Lindblum. Will she be able to fix it?


Thoughts of Lindblum

            Garnet decided she wanted to be alone while Zidane went to gather supplies and get some of their new weapons made.  Garnet had asked if she could go to the overhang where she had watched Zidane and Vivi during the Festival of the Hunt.  Zidane had agreed, though he told Garnet to be careful and avoid any Alexandrian guards if at all possible.  She agreed and said he could pick her up there when he was finished.

            And so she sat here, looking over what had once been the proud and wealthy kingdom of Lindblum.  With its tall buildings and many airships filling the skies.  It was such a beautiful sight, even when Garnet was little she could remember.  Looking out through the top telescope at all the different kingdoms.  Seeing home so close, yet knowing she was far from her room in the castle.

            But that was no more.  Lindblum now lay in ruins, pieces of buildings here and there.  The dead still being counted and countless wounded being attended to.  Alexandrian soldiers were bossing around the Lindblum soldiers, telling them what to do and keeping them in their place.

            _But this is their land!  _Garnet thought.  _We have no say in what they do!  They are our allies!  I just wish I knew why mother would do such a thing.  What made her so greedy and spiteful that she would attack one of father's friends, Uncle Cid?_

Her mother…

            Zidane had been able to save her from the castle and get her out, with the help of Vivi, Freya, Steiner, Marcus, Blank, not to forget General Beatrix.  They had all sacrificed so much, with the fact that it had been her eidolons that had caused the destruction of Cleyra and now Lindblum.  It had been her summoning powers Brahne was using against the others in such a hateful manner.

            But now Garnet had the peridot with her.  The god of Lightning, Ramuh, serving her, calling her master, and granting her the beginning of her summoning strength.  

            If it hadn't been for Zidane though…

            Zidane…

            She owed him a lot, yet he asked for nothing.  Sure he was a flirt 120% of the time, but she knew he was joking.  He probably didn't like her back anyways.  She was so shocked when she woke up and saw Zidane and the others all around her.

            He watched over her so protectively and caringly.  How could she return the favor?  How could she show him what she really felt?  In all her royal training, she was never taught about love.  How to tell someone that they mean everything to you…

            She admitted, she was in denial about it before, but now she was sure.  After her mother's betrayal against her, Garnet believed she was in love with the monkey boy.  Especially the way his blond bangs fell over his eyes and the way the corners of his mouth quirked up when he was smiling at her.

            She reached into her pocket and pulled out the peridot.  "Oh mighty Ramuh, do you know what I can do?  To show my feelings to him?"  She asked.

            _He cares already for you, child.  What you must show him is that you see him for who he is and not what status he holds.  His fears, though different from yours, reflect the same result.  Hesitation…_

Garnet blinked in surprise at the god's words.  Zidane was hesitant to tell Garnet about his feelings?  Were there others that knew?  Were Garnet and Zidane the only ones who didn't want to admit it until now and even knowing this stay quiet?  

            She had to be first.  She would do it before he did.  Tell him her true feelings.

            "Hey Dagger!"  

            Garnet heard Zidane's voice and turned to see Zidane join her on the top of the archway.  "Done already?"

            "Yep!  I bought a few things that will help your magic get stronger and Vivi too.  I got a few medicines we'll need in the outer continent.  I'm not sure what we'll run into, so I made sure to be careful.  Can't have the future queen of Alexandria die because we ran out of a remedy to cure a poisonous bite she received in battle."  Zidane winked.

            Garnet giggled.  "I could always cure myself."

            "But that's my job."  He countered.  "Man, look at this view."  He said, looking behind garnet at the other kingdoms.  

            _Here's your chance…_  Garnet thought.  "U-um…Zidane?"

            Zidane turned to her.  "What's up Dagger?  Worried about leaving the Mist Continent?"  He asked.  "You have nothing to fear.  I was just kidding about the poison.  I'll take the bite for you, how's that sound?  Then you won't have a little thief to get in your way anymore."

            She knew he was only joking, but it still hurt.  "You know I would never try and get rid of you like that."  Then she thought back.  "When I ran off to Alexandria…"

            "It was to talk to your mother and see if you could get through to her, I know."  He said gently.  Zidane turned to her and looked Garnet right in the eyes.  "But you must also understand what I did.  I didn't want you to leave because I didn't want you to get hurt."

            "I know that too, it's just…" What?  What was it she wanted to say?  "Zidane you know I would never pull rank on you right?"

            "Of course, you're not like that.  I met some nobles that wouldn't give you the time of day unless you wore a gold ring on your finger and a robe made of the finest silk."  He said.  "You're different…"

            "And you like that?"  She said, hopefully. 

            Zidane raised an eyebrow.  "Well, yeah.  It's what makes you special.  Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?  Is having Ramuh along making you tired?"  He said, getting worry lines in his forehead.

            "No, it's not that."  Garnet shook her head.  "I've just been thinking."

            "About?"  Zidane wondered.

            "A few things."  She said.  "Lindblum, Mother…you."

            "You've been thinking about me?"  Zidane asked.  "Whatever you're thinking about, try not to run away again.  You had me worried sick."

            Garnet sighed, her courage gone, and nodded.  "I won't.  I want to be by your side through this whole thing, and you by mine."

            "Always."  Zidane got down on one knee and took Garnet's hand in his.  "I promise I'll stay by your side until you see fit to stay on your own.  I swore I would protect you and kidnap you and my mission continues.  You have my word."

            _Oh Zidane…stop being so romantic!  I've already fallen for you!_  "Thank you."  Was all she could say.

            "Now, let's get to Regent Cid and get this adventure on its way!"  Zidane said, cheerfully.

            "Let's do it!"  Garnet exclaimed, but when Zidane's back was to her and he started down towards the castle, her face saddened.  _By the time this trip is over and peace returns to all lands, I'll tell you what I feel.  You have my word._

Zidane turned and looked at Garnet, who was still standing still.  "You comin' or do you plan to act like you're petrified, huh?"

            Garnet shook her head of the thoughts and ran over to Zidane.  "I'll always come with you."  Zidane nodded and together they ran off.  _Forever and always…_


End file.
